


Pick a small object to be given one day to your great-grandchild. Write a letter to that child explaining why you have chosen this object.

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's letter to her great-grandchild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick a small object to be given one day to your great-grandchild. Write a letter to that child explaining why you have chosen this object.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

My Dearest Great-Grandchild,

The second war against Voldemort was a time of great fear and suffering. We lost many good witches and wizards but in the end the light prevailed. During the final battle, Hogwarts suffered much damage. I would know because I was there; fighting alongside my friends and family for all that is good.

I took this small piece of rubble from the school during our time there the summer after the battle. I'm passing it on to you, my child, as a reminder that darkness can cause a lot of damage. But light and happiness will always win out.

In the words of the great Albus Dumbledore: “Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.”

Yours Dearly,

Gramma Ginny Finnegan


End file.
